


The One Where Sonny Says Will

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sonny's version of Ross and Emily's wedding from Friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Sonny Says Will

"Will, are you sure you don’t want to come?" Abby asked Will from the doorway of his apartment. She had stopped by on the way to Sonny’s wedding to Brian. 

"Yeah. I’m just gonna stay here. Hang out with Ari. It’ll be too awkward if I’m there," Will said, biting his lip nervously. "I know - I know it’s my fault that we broke up and I don’t blame him for not wanting to get back together, but I can’t sit in a church and watch him marry someone else. Especially Brian, who’s like the perfect doctor guy. I’m just gonna stay here and hang out with Ari."  
"Still in love with him?" Abby deadpanned.

Will nodded. “If I go, I’m not going to be able to stop myself from telling him that so….Have fun at the wedding, Abby.” She smiled sadly at him and left.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Will was just about to settle in to watch a movie when there was a knock on the door. “Abby, I said I wasn’t going,” Will said as he swung the door open. “Oh. Grandma, hi.”

"Not going where?" Marlena asked. "Sonny’s wedding?" Will pursed his lips and she looked at him sadly. "Come with me. He’d be happy you’re there."

"If I go, I’m gonna tell him I still love him."

"Alright. Your mind is made up. I won’t make you come. But maybe you should tell him. You never know. I love you." She hugged him.

"I love you, too." 

Marlena left and Will went back to watching TV.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After fifteen minutes of mindlessly staring at the television, Marlena’s words reverberating in his head, Will shut the TV, grabbed his jacket and keys, and headed over to the wedding. 

He knew it was painful to tell somebody you loved them and not have them say it back, but he and Sonny had had something special once not too long ago; Will knew he would regret it forever if he didn’t tell Sonny how he felt. He had to know if Sonny still loved him.

Ten minutes later, Will pushed the doors to St. Luke’s open. It didn’t seem like there were many people there yet, which was good because it would mean that he wouldn’t be interrupting the wedding.

First, he made his way to the rooms in the back where the wedding parties typically got ready and waited until it was time for the ceremony but no one was there. Then he poked his head into the vestibule and found himself staring at Sonny’s back. His heart skipped a beat and he was just about to go inside when Brian walked out of a side chamber and over to Sonny.

Will stood silent and paralyzed behind the doors of the entryway. Was he stupid for doing this? Putting Sonny on the spot like this on his wedding day? Shaking the thoughts away, Will poked his head around the door - only to see Sonny and Brian kissing. He swallowed thickly and decided that yes, he was in fact stupid for doing this, and that he would just say hello and watch Sonny marry Brian.

Will was about to turn around when Brian walked away and Sonny turned towards him. 

"Will!"

Will smiled weakly. “Hi, Sonny.”

"I’m so glad you came." Sonny came over and gave him a hug.

"I couldn’t miss your big day," Will said a little flatly, a fake smile on his face that he hoped Sonny took as genuine. 

"Thank you so much, Will. It means so much to me that you came." He patted Will on the shoulder like he used to do when they were still just friends. "Why don’t you take a seat. The ceremony will be starting soon." 

Sure enough, family and friends were piling into the church and taking their seats. Will nodded and slid into the end seat in one of the pews in the middle. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Will watched with a heavy heart as first Sonny, then Brian, made their way down the aisle and stopped, facing each other, at the altar. They smiled to each other and the officiating priest began the ceremony:

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Mr. Brian Haggerty and Mr. Jackson Kiriakis. We’ll start with Brian. Please repeat after me: I, Brian Haggerty, take thee, Jackson -"

"I, Brian Haggerty, take thee, Jackson," Brian repeated.

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

"Now, Jackson, repeat after me: I, Jackson Kiriakis, take thee, Brian -"

"I, Jackson Kiriakis, take thee, Will," Sonny said. There was dead silence except for a few gasps.

Will’s eyes went wide and his heart jumped into his throat.

"Brian! I, Jackson Kiriakis, take thee, Brian," Sonny clarified, horrified, when he realized what he’d said. But the damage had already been done. 

Brian dropped his hands, glared at Sonny, half-whispered, “You still love him. I know you do. That was just proof,” and walked out. 

The guests started to whisper to each other, some shaking their heads at another failed wedding in Salem, and began gathering up their things.

Will walked up to Sonny. “Are you gonna go after him?”

Sonny shook his head. “He was right. I was stupid thinking I could do this.”

Will tried not to smile. “Since you’re not getting married to Brian, do you, uh, think we could maybe go to a movie or something sometime?”

Sonny nodded and smiled.


End file.
